WHO'S MARIO'S FATHER
by MASTER HAND 53
Summary: Bowser and King Boo open up portals to different dimensions. and realeased an evil warrior. it's up to Mario , luigi. Kirby, ash, pit, and others. stop bowser, king boo, king dedede and others. who will win good or evil, who will advance light or shadow, and the most important question of all... who in the name of mushroom is Mario's father?
1. Chapter 1: A BATTLE TO NEVER REMEMBER

**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic. So please no flames or rude comments. I MASTER HAND 53 hope you enjoy my story. So…**

** ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1: A BATTLE TO NEVER REMEBER

It was a warm sunny day, in the mushroom kingdom. As you know Mario and Luigi were battling with the evil koopa king, Bowser. Give up, Bowser. You know you can't beat me and my bro. GWAAH HA HA. You stupid plumbers I'm not trying to beat you. Waaaaaah? I was stalling you. Turn to your right. Uuuuh? MAMA MEYAAAA! GWAAAAH HA HA HA HA!

Your so concerned about getting your princess back that you didn't even notice your brother was gone.

AT THE ROOF OF BOWSER'S CASTLE.

AAW HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA. AAW HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA. King boo laughed. M-MA MAAAARIOOOOO! Luigi cried Luigi ,Luigi, Luigi. Mario can't save you now aaw haa haa haa haa. King Boo Mario will come and save me. Yeah yeah I bet he is pumbled by bowser right now. Suddenly a rumble started coming from nowhere. A exploution 10 feet away from luigi and king boo. Waaah? Is that… MAAARIOOOOO! Luigi screamed. What how he defeat bowser! 10 mins earlier. You will never deafet me. GWAAAAH HA HA HA ! (Damn, he's right. Hmmmm… I guess I'll have to use this my gangster mushroom.) Mario swallowed the gangster mushroom! AAAAAAAWWWWWW! Poof! Mario became SUPER GANGSTA MARIO. **  
**

OH MY GOOMBA. bowser said. Gangsta Mario took out a rail gun and shot bowser. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… bowser fainted. How ever he deafeted bowser. I will destroy Mario myself. Gangsta Mario looked around and saw luigi in a cage. Gangsta Mario took out a rocket launcher and shot the cage. I'm free! ho ho thanks bro. boolossus. King Boo called out. boolossus go destroy them.

boolossus attacked luigi. As you know luigi ran off. faster than a cheetahs. As for Mario shot boolossus with a pistol . boolossus popped into 25 dark gray boos. They all attacked gangsta Mario repeditly. Gangsta Mario took hit one after another. Before the last hit gangsta Mario could take waaaaaah! BAM! Wario crashed into the fight.

But before we get into that where in the name of mushrooms is peach? Bowser jr. let me go. Peach was trapped in a cage guarded by bowser jr. sorry mama but papa said not to. Damn you bowser. She said. back with our story. Every even Luigi looked at Wario.

Waaaa-rioo-oooo. A boney voice screamed it was dry bowser. He looked very very very pissed. Dry bowser saw wario and roared. wario ran and ran and dry bowser was chasing after wario had A idea. Hey flipped behind dry bowser grabbed his tail and threw him off the castle roof. a huge dust cloud was present. then, dry bowser grew gigantic and looked at wario. And roared as loud as hell. He grabbed wario and threw him so far you saw a twinkle in the horizon. Dry bowesr chased after wario. After 30 second .bam a boo hit gangsta mario right in his lower area. Gangsta Mario fainted Maaaaarioooo! Luigi cried. Luigi got really angry. He jumped of the roof. And landed right next to a chest. And took out professor e gadd's poltergust 5000. 5 mins later king boo gasped as he saw luigi

with poltergust 5000. Luigi stunned boolossus. And stared to suck up boolossus. King boo went inside the castle in worry. Will fleeing for is life, he say bowser on the floor. The boo king grabbed the knocked out koopa and flew out of the castle and flew to the his mansion. Mario, Mario, MMMAAARRIIOOOOO! Luigi screamed. Mario woke up and lost his gangster powers. Luigi? Oh yeah. Waaah. Uhhh? Where's peach. I don't know. luigi said well let go find her. Mario said. Bowser jr. was sleeping. Until his koophone woke him !

Hello? Said the koopa prince. Jr come to king boo's mansion and get your brothers and your sister. Okay papa. jr ran out of the room right past Mario and luigi .Mario, isn't that bowser jr .yeah so what? Why was he in that room unless… hmmmm PEACH! mario yelled MARIO! LUIGI! Hurry get me out of this said They unlocked the caged.

Just then waluigi bursted through the wall. What the mushroom! Mario said. Big boo was coming after waluigi. He looked more pissed than dry bowser. Waluigi ran out the room for is life will big boo was chasing after him. I hope I never remember this battle. Well let get back to the castle. After walking to the castle …

Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadsworth. Were waiting at the castle entrance. LUIGI! Daisy yelled. Daisy ran up to him and hugged him tightly da-da-daisy ca-ca -can't breathe … luigi blacked out. Luigi. Luigi. LUIGI! She shook the the green capped plumber back and forth. Luigi woke up. ooooh mama meyaaa. He said. Princess Toadsworth said. come inside. Everyone followed peach.

AT KING BOO'S MANSION

So when it will be ready. bowser said in a impaintent mood. in exactly one minute. In exactly one minute later a strange Strachey sound came from nowhere, then out of nowhere. a portal opened up. Then a flash of light appeared…

** Well end of chapter 1. Sorry that it was so long. I'll post chapter 2. In two or three days. I hope I get lots of review. PEACE MY HOMIES!**


	2. Chapter 2: SWORDMEN AMBUSH AND WORMHOLE

**Hey. Everybody I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry that it was so long for chapter 2. My computer has a virus and still as a virus. BOO! VIRUS! Well we should get 2 chapter to. **

**CHAPTER 2 :SWORDMEN AMBUSH AND WORMHOLE ATTACK**

A flash of light appeared. Bowser and King Boo's were stunned. "MY EYES!" They yelled. A short figure with a seven foot long sword appeared. He had rusty- brown armor. And the sword looked the same. "Daaaaaaaamn." King Boo said. The sword dude attack king boo. "Ghhhhaaaaaah!" King Boo screamed. The sword guy try to stab King Boo. But it went through him. So instead the swordmen sliced Bowser's leg.

"GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser screamed. "BOO TEAM 7." King boo yelled. Five boos came out of nowhere. They attack him one by one. The first boo approached him. "KA-BOOM!" the boo said. "I'm Boo-mer." Boo-mer attacked him. The swordmen's sword glowed a dark purple.

As you least exspect it. Toadbert crashed through the wall. Being chased by a reviewer! And that reviewer's name is…

Jakefan! Toadbert must of pissed him off, or something. Toadbert ran and jumped out the window. BOOM! Toadbert broke his leg. Jakefan jumped out the window. And right on the blue headed toad. "gaaaak!" toadbert said. Jakefan started beating the shit out of toadbert. Toadbert tried to escape. But jakefan grabbed him.

Jakefan got up. And kicked the glasses of his face. "don't ever and I mean ever call me or my sister a bastard again." He said. Toadbert tried to nodded. And when he walked away. "BASTARD" Toadbert yelled. Oh what the fu… he ran up and stared to beat the shit out of him again.

The swordmen sword glowed dark purple again. And sliced Boo-mer. "waaaaa!" Boo-mer screamed. And left the room. The other four boos got mad. And they turned bright red. King Boo dragged. Bowser out the room. "Boo-boo, bam-Boo, rain-Boo, and jam-boo-laya." "Get this knight out of here." "RIGHT!" they shouted.

At peach's castle

Everyone was sitting in the lounge. And Toadbert crashed through the wall. "what the hell Toadbert" … Mario said. Jakefan jumped through the whole in the wall. Jakefan accidently hit Daisy in the nose. "AAAAHHH!, My nose." It was now swollen and bleeding. She got mad and got up and punch jakefan and he broke through the roof. "Toadbert, what the hell happened?" Mario asked.

Just before toadbert could speak. A wormhole appeared out of nowhere. "yoshi" "yoshi" (what is that thing.) "Yoshi, my friend" Mario said. "That's a wormhole."

Just then, the wormhole sucked up everyone. "YIKES" Rosalina said. They all got sucked in and for Jakefan. Well he's fine I guess. He landed on dk's (donkey kong's) banana. Dk got pissed. "OOOO OOOO OOOOOOOO**!" ("**I'LL SQUASH YOU.") "gulp"… and Jakefan ran off just like Toadbert did. AAAAAHHH! Jakefan yelled. With dk running after him.

Mario and the gang. Landed in Baby Park. (from Mario kart.) "hey look." Luigi said. It was baby Mario, baby luigi, baby peach, baby Rosalina. Baby everybody.

At King Boos mansion

The swordmen defeated all the boos. He ran after King Boo and Bowser. But, stopped by a round blue guy with a mask and a sword.

**A cliffhanger. If you know who the blue guy is post a review. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out, but I know it's coming real soon. I hope I get lots of reviews. Oh yeah… Jakefan don't be insulted, but you need to stop beating the shit out of Toadbert. I mean come on. Well see ya people. Now get out of my face.**


	3. CHAPTER 3: ONE KIRBY COMES THEY ALL

**Sorry I hadn't posted in a while. I went to camp and well you know. Well here's chapter 3! Also I beat you all thought it was Kirby or Meta knight. Well we will never know. Until you read it. Duh! Okay lets get to the story. **

CHAPTER 3: when one Kirby comes they all start coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters all property is owned by Nintendo.

"_You there!" the blue guy said._ The swordsmen looked at Meta knight with a deep stare. Koo-ya. The swordmen said. And tried to slash Meta knight. But Meta knight blocked it with is sword. _Give up. Meta said. _The swordsmen raised his hand up and a portal that kind of looked like sub-space (look it up on wiki.) but brighter color appeared. Then a creature came out of it. It looked the same size as Kirby and Meta knight. Had a mask with a cross in the middle had wings made of flesh. And as a strange sword. _"WHAT! Galacta Knight!" _Meta knight said in a suspired tone. Just then Keeby crashed through the the wall.

"_Keeby?" Meta knight said. "_Yeah bubby boy, It's me keeby. Galacta knight raised his sword and tried to slice Keeby. "Whoa. Buddy boy you better watch where you'll putting that dagger." Keeby said. Keeby took out a pink ball and threw it a galacta knight. The pink ball hit galacta knight and galacta knight dropped his sword. The pink ball rolled back and floated in the air. A small "poyo" could be heard. The pink ball should hands and feet.

Let's see what Mario and the gang are doing.

Baby Mario walked up to Mario. Mario looked at him in confusion. "Why are you guys in our time period?" baby Mario gave Mario a letter.

Dear Mario and Luigi

I the younger professor Egadd would like to say that another time hole had showed up. And the babies well we're sucked in. and I wrote this letter to tell you. And I threw it in with the babies. Please tell the older professor Egadd.

The greatest mind in the world

Egadd

"God damn it." Mario said. "What's the matter bro?" "we have to go and get Egadd." "Come on, lets-a go!" "Mario wait!" peach said. "What about us." "Keep an eye on the babies, duh!" the Mario bros left the scene.

Back with Meta knight

The pink ball was actually Kirby. "Kirby you want to kick some galactic butt." "Poyo" Kirby said.

At emerald island.

"Ho! Ho!" "Finally me greatest plan is almost complete." A blue ball came from nowhere and went right in front of the man. "Not so fast eggman." Said sonic the hedgehog. "Ah! Sonic it seems that you fell right into my tra…" "GHAAW!" what is that a portal that exactly looked like sub-space appeared? Raised his hand in the air. And did a peace sign. Just then. Knuckles, tails, silver, blaze, Amy and shadow appeared.

"Tails what that portal-like thing?" sonic said. "To me it kind of looks like sub-space." "WHAT! Sub-space!" sonic screamed. "What's so bad about sub-space?" Said Amy. Well it's just... before sonic could finish his sentence.

The portal grew bigger and BIGGER and** BIGGER!** The then out of nowhere crazy hand came out. "_**Whoa ho ho" crazy hand said. "Where am I?" **_"Crazy Hand you my world." Said sonic in a lower tone than usual. "_**Hey sonic is that you long time no see. Am I right, so nice place you have here a little to machiney, if you ask me."**_"damn, this guy talks to damn much." said silver.

Back with Kirby.

Meta knight sliced galacta knight's mask. The mask cracked. And galacta knight fled from battle. just then. Wario crashed in the scene. "_Wario"_ meta knight said. "Meta knight long time no see." "Um. No time to talk." As he ran down the hallway. And then dry bowser came in the scene and ran after Wario. Kirby, Keeby, and meta knight walked down the hall. And looked in the last door in the hall. And saw a big round white thing. Next to a bed with a gaint turtle-like thing laying on it_. __"quiet" _meta knight said. The big round white thing had disappreared.

"_where'd it go?"_ meta knight said in counfusion. Soon the king boo appered behind Kirby. "BOO!" "PO, POYO!" Kirby ran down the hall screaming. He ran and ran. And soon he ran right into the swordsmen. "Scraa?" the sword man said. _What the hell_ is _wrong with you _meta knight said. King boo looked at meta knight with a death stare. Meta knight looked right back.

Keeby sneaked into the room. Hey look at that. Keeby said. Keeby walk up to bowser's bed and started jumping on his belly. "gaa gaa! GACK!" bowser jumped out of bed. Holding his side. Keeby fell on the floor. Bowser saw him. "YOU STUPID BOO! WHY THE HELL WAS YOU JUMPING ON ME!" "whoa whoa, come down there buddy boy." "WHAAAT! BUDDYBOY BUDDY BOY!" Bowser had steam coming from his ears.

Bowser grabbed Keeby and threw him. He crashed threw three walls. And landed up in a room full of sleeping bomb boos. "Good damn it."

Back with Mario.

"so luigi" Mario said. "Were do you think he is?" "the last time I saw him was when I defeated king boo in Theacherous Mansion." The last thing he said to me was that he will be studing the ghost in gloomy manor." "that place." "don't worry it's only 10 miles away." "fuck" Mario said. "Well lets make a pit stop, at the next gas station." "so where's the next gas station about a mile away." "cool." "well let's hurry up it want some pasta." Mario started run up. ("man that mario, soon I bet he'll be fatter than bowser.") luigi thought to himself. Luigi ran after Mario. "MARIO, wait up!"

Now with sonic.

"Crazy Hand." "Master Hand isn't here. "_**Of course he's here dude. **_No he's not here. Sonic started getting pissed off. Well sonic was going to exploud. Eggman took off. "wow. I ecaped with ease." Amy saw him take off and ran after him. Eggman's copter was suddenly hit with a hammer.

**Well how did you guys like chapter 3. Also I'm running out of ideas, give me ideas and I'll try to fit it in the story. Well I have to take off. See you later…**__


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE NAMELESS CHAPTER

**Sorry I didn't upload in a while. Okay so this chapter will be based on when almost everybody meats each other. Okay enjoy!**

** Chapter 4**

**CHAPTER 4: ****THE NAMELESS CHAPTER**

Mario ran and ran until he ran into Toadbert. "Wha?" What happened?" "Oh Toadbert it's you." "Mario where's Luigi?" "He's back there." "Okay" Toadbert ran off. Mario saw the gas station. And ran to it. Toadbert ran into Luigi. "LUIGI!" "Something terrible has happened to professor Egadd." "What happened?" "I can't describe it, but we need to hurry."

"First let's get Mario." Luigi said. Mario was standing in front of the gas station. Bowing down to it. Let the force be with me. Mario said. Mario walked in the gas station store. "Mario!" a voice called. It was a boo with a black jacket, a tie, and sunglasses. "Booga-ler?" Mario said.

"Yup it's me; remember that time I gave you that drugshroom and you know got all cursed and whatever." "Yeah so what." "Well I'm sorry and to make it up to you. Here some free items you'll love." "Thanks" Mario said. Who's that next to you. A new employee. Just then Toadbert and Luigi came in. "hey Luigi let's go." Mario said.

WAIT! The guy next to Booga-ler screamed. The gut took off his hoody. "HEY TOSDBERT REMEMEBER ME!" it was jakefan jumped over the counter. And on Toadbert and started to beat the shit out of him. Mario and Luigi backed up out the gas station. And started running.

6-7 mins later

"Mario so what's in the bag?" 'I'm not sure. Look at this item. And there's a note." Mario pulled out a flower it looked like a fire flower. But all black with grey eyes and a white pupil. "Mario read the note."

Blackqua flower.

The Note: This flower can only be used by the most caring people if not this flower will possess the user.

"Should I try it" "no Mario." Exactly you try it. "WHAT!" your one off the most kind-hearted people I know. You know what your right. Luigi took it out of Mario hand and ate it.

Luigi face started to look black as night. His nose grew a little bigger. His clothes turned dark black. His pupil still blue but dark blue. 3 black sharp blades grew on his head. His elbow grew blades and his knees grew spikes. He was Blackqua Luigi. But tiny black orbs kept flying of of Luigi.

"Mario am I evaporating?" "I'm not sure." "Just stay come." Luigi tripped and fell into a tree. He went arm first and slice the tree. "AAHHH! What the hell you fat-ass plumbers. Now I'm bleeding." Said the tree. "Sorry sorry. Said luigi.

Back with sonic

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed. Has his eggcopter fell to the ground. Eggman jumped out and landed safely. Until POW! Eggman was sent off to into the horizon. Just then BOOOM! An explosion came out of nowhere. It seems that crazy hand press a button and you know what happens next don't you?

At king boo's mansion.  
Kirby and the swordsmen were having a showdown so was Meta knight and keeby. Kirby dashed towards the swordsmen and and well tripped. "po." The swordsmen just laughed at him. Kirby got up and tried to inhale the swordsmen. Well that what the swordsmen thought until he noticed that he couldn't find his extra swords. And Kirby inhaled the extra sword. And Kirby became ULTRA SWORD KIRBY!

The swordsmen showed no fear. And dash at Kirby. Kirby swung the sword and slam the gigantic sword into the swordsmen. The swordsmen flew through the roof and landed in another mansion. Meta knight and keeby had lost their battles. Meta fled as usual. And keeby was knocked out on the floor.

Meanwhile at the roof of king boo's mansion.

Kaby and Kabi where looking around. Until Eggman crashed into them. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CRASHING INTO US LIKE THAT!" "Hey hey Kaby come down." "Sorry about that, he has anger problems." Said Kabi in a total calm voice." "Hmmm, what are you two. "What do you mean by that." Said Kabi. "Like what species." "Ummm, I guess where a puffball species called kirbies. "I don't think you guys or me are from here, so how did you two get here?"

Back with Mario

Mario and luigi where now at evershade valley. Luigi looked up and saw that the dark moon wasn't there. Luigi was a little worried. Luigi saw gloomy manor in the distance. And saw a black and blue star above the mansion. "Ma-Mario look!" Mario looked. And saw nothing. "What? It's gloomy manor. "But, but but. (I'm probably seeing things.) Luigi thought to himself.

A flash of light it luigi. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" luigi screamed. Luigi turned to stone. The stone chipped of and luigi didn't have his powers anymore.

"Mario what just happened?" Mario was already running up to the manor. Mario looked back and saw luigi standing there. "LUIGI, herdy up already! Mario yelled. Luigi ran after him. "MARIO, slow down!"

At a castle that's peach's

"Wha?" "Lady Palutena, Are you there?" "Hey a ring what oh no not again,"

**Well the end comes a little later there one more thing in this chapter. How are peach and the gals doing?**

At baby park.

Everything was in chaos. Baby peach and baby luigi won't stop crying. Baby Mario and bowser keep on fighting. And baby Rosalina and baby Yoshi were just sitting there. Baby daisy and baby donkey Kong kept running around. Peach and Rosalina were trying to stop the madness as for daisy kept on yelling at the baby to settle down. Looks like daisy growing some grey hair!

**Well so end chapter 4 but don't worry I'll be back real real soon. Also do the 3 R's read, rite and review and also why deosn't this chapter have a name? Well see you guys.**


	5. CHAPTER 5: THE MONSTROSITY JOY OF MEE

**When the sun raises the nights falls. When the moon come lurking. It's all dark. Night and day is so predictable. That's why I love what I do. Making stories for the rest****. And that's how I do. And stuff. Well here's chapter 5. EN-JO-Y-!**

**Chapter 5: the monstrosity joy of meeting strangers.**

At peach's castle.

Toad and Toadette was walking in the castle main hallway until, Toad spotted a ring on the floor. "Hey what a mushroom kid! Come on but the ring on." The voice said. "Hey Toadette, here. He gave Toadette the ring.

?: Hey mushroom girl can you hear me?

Toadette: um who is this can where are you coming from?

?:never mind that.

?: let me take you somewhere.

Toadette ran out the door. "Toadette! Where are you going?" Yelled Toad.

At gloomy manor.

Mario and luigi where standing in front of gloomy manor. "Mario do we have to go in there.

…

…

…

"That silence means we have go there doesn't it." "Wait look" Mario went around back. And saw that the mansion is bigger than it looks. It looks like gloomy manor, haunted towers, old clockworks, secret mine, and treacherous mansion.

"Mario look!" there was some guy standing in front of the door. They guy had a bow and arrows, sandals wings and was wearing a bunch of ring on his arms. "Hey Mario, he kind of looks like an angel." The angel shot an arrow at luigi. "Yikes!" it knocked his at clean off. "Hey!" "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU COULD OF KILLIT HIM!" Mario screamed. The angel disappeared. Mario and luigi went inside.

_**?: GO AWAY! No one's home, but if you want to stay then I'll be glad to introduce you to my little friend.**_

Mario and luigi couldn't see anything. Mario got something out his bag. It was a lurkiwinn berry. One of the most berries in the world. Mario didn't bother reading the note. Mario just ate it. Mario eyes turned white and his overalls turn bright red and blue. And his nose turned to a mega bright gold. Mario and luigi could see everything. The saw dry bowser. What I mean by dry bowser is. Dry Bowser Jr!

Dry bowser Jr threw a bone at luigi. "ACK! My nose." His nose was swollen. Dry bowser Jr clanged 2 bones together. And the drooplings appeared. The drooplings surround Mario and luigi. IT was dry Roy, dry Iggy dry Wendy dry Ludwig dry everyone.

At the top of king boo's mansion.

"So how did you get here?"

**FLASHBACK! **Well me and my friends were warp race. A race on warp stars it was me Kabi the green Kirby. Kaby the red Kirby. Kabro the blue Kirby. Kabki (kab-key) the purple Kirby. Kahby (ka-be) the brown Kirby. Kirbshi (kirb-she) the grey Kirby. Prince Fluff the yarn prince. And Keeby the yellow Kirby. We were having a blast.

Until something zoomed by use. It was Galastica knight and Dark Meta knight. Being chase down by Kirby and Meta knight. The fight went on forever. Until Dark Meta knight and Galastica knight raised there sword and absorbed the energy from any thing around them. When they were done they were going to end them until a portal ripped open. The energy in those sword must of ripped open a dimension vortex

It sucked all four of them in. the portal widened and suck us to. But will we were in the middle of the vortex. We stopped in midair. A guy named max stopped us. Hey guys here take there. They were golden pluzzle plieces. Then we started moving again. And then we were all transported to another world. And all got separated. Well me and Kaby end up on this roof.

"Wow that was every interesting." Eggman said. So how did you end up here? Said Kabi.

**FLASHBACK!** Hmmm well I was about to destroy a blue hedgehog named sonic. Hey almost destroyed my plans until this giant hand glove thing came out of nowhere. While he was distracting sonic. I fled the area. Until Amy a pink hedgehog. Hit my copter and I fell to the ground. When I got up she hit me with her poko poko hammer and I was sent off. While in the air. A vortex opened. And you should know the rest sucked in and came crashing into you guys.

Back with Mario

Mario just defeated dry Roy. Dry Roy shattered into bones. And dropped a colorless pluzzle plieces and a thunder flower. Luigi defeated dry Ludwig and he crumbled into bones as well, and dropped a colorless pluzzle plieces. "Luigi catch!" Mario threw the thunder flower at luigi. Luigi caught it. Lightning struck down on Luigi. Luigi was now Thunder Luigi. Luigi struck lightning on dry Wendy it had no effect.

Mario and luigi was out of ideas. Until luigi jumped in the air and clapped his hands together. "THUNDER!" he yelled and thunder happened it started to rain. And the room flooded. "Luigi! Now" luigi used lightning on the water. And shocked all the drooplings and Mario. Mario fainted. And all the drooplings shattered. They all dropped pluzzle plieces. The room drained itself. But dry bowser Jr escaped luigi collected the pluzzles and ran after Jr. Jr tripped and dropped a bag of loot. But he got up and kept running. Luigi put Mario on the floor and picked up the bag.

Luigi walked back over to Mario. Luigi raised his hand in the air dramatically "THUNDER!" and lightning struck Mario. "NO MOMMY I'M TO BLACK TO WHERE DIAPERS!" "What what happened. "Nothing but look." Luigi dumped out the bag. There was a pluzzle plieces; a strange emerald, an orb and a five swap switches. Well let's combine the plieces. "Now let me put them in order." ! #$%^&*().

"There." The pluzzle plieces started flashing and rose in the air and a giant flash of light appeared. And the pluzzle plieces came to reality. It was a portrait. A portrait of "!" Mario isn't that professor Egadd. "Yup" Luigi get him out. "I can't" "and why is that" "because I don't have the poltergust 5000." "Where is it?" "Probably in king boos mansion.

**JUST THEN**

At king boos mansion.

Kirby was walking down the hallway looking for the exit. Until he saw a vacuum on the floor. He inhales it and became Poltergust Kirby. Kirby just kept on walking until he spotted a room and went in it. It was a small room.

It had 3 portraits. One with a girl that had blond hair a flower in her hair was wearing a strange dress. And had a hand on her hip and looked like she was scratching her head. The next portrait had a fat man wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt underneath had green shoes and has a hat with a W on it. The next portrait had Kabro the blue Kirby I it. Kirby looked at them.

Kirby press a button and the dark light device started working. First Kirby used the dark light device on the first portrait. The girl started coming out. And poof the girl came out. Now Kirby used on the second one. And the man came out "waaaah!" "oof!" now Kirby did it on kabro's portrait. And Kabro came out.

**And so ends our chapter. I hoped you liked it. And with joy from me. And remember Read, Rite and Review! Also if you can figure out the code. ! #$%^&*(). I'll put whatever idea you have and try to but it in this chapter or the next promise. Hint: a k**_**e**_**y unlocks a door and a door has a boa**_**r**_**d. Well until next time. Peace. **


End file.
